Reunion And Secrets Revealed
by FullmetalNinja25
Summary: Set after Chapter 8 of "15 Years Is A Long Time", what happens when an old friend who knows both Finn and Fionna shows up? (One Shot)


(Author Note: Thank you all for your patience, I'm sorry it's been so long since I've updated "15 Years Is A Long Time", I was burnt out from updating so frequently and my job wasn't making things any easier. I'm currently working on the next Chapter but I dunno when it'll be out so just please be patient with me a little longer ok? Anyways to tide you guys over here's that One-Shot I promised you, sorry it took longer than I said it would lol.)

Reunion and Secrets Revealed

An Adventure Time Fanfiction

Rated: E+

Summary: Taking place after Finn defeated The Lich in Year 2 Part 6 of "15 Years Is A Long Time", after Fionna and Cake arrived in the Land of Ooo a secret is revealed about her and Finn's past when an old friend resurfaces.

Pairings: Fubblegum, LadyJake and implied LordCake (Lord Chromacorn and Cake)

Candy Kingdom

8:00 pm

After the final battle with The Lich Finn, Princess Bubblegum and Fionna and Cake who were visiting from Aaa via the pendant Finn used to go there (Read "Climbing The Wizard Steps") returned to the Candy Kingdom. Fionna looked around, a smile of wonderment on her face.

"It's exactly like Prince Gumball's Kingdom...a few changes here and there but not much."

Princess Bubblegum looked at Fionna.

"What is Prince Gumball like? A nice person and a fair ruler I hope."

Fionna smiled at Princess Bubblegum.

"Oh he's very nice and he's very kind..."

She sighed.

"...a bit oblivious though."

Once they arrived at Princess Bubblegum's Castle, Princess Bubblegum had Peppermint Butler show Fionna and Cake to a Guest Room while she and Finn entered their Bedroom. Once inside, Princess Bubblegum nearly jumped on Finn, knocking him over onto the bed as she kissed him as hard as she could. Finn was a bit surprised by her aggressiveness but he kissed her back and wrapped his arms tightly around her. Once the kiss was broken Princess Bubblegum rested her head on his chest, tears spilling from her eyes of happiness and relief.

"I'm so glad you're okay Finn...I was so scared The Lich was going to kill you...especially after what happened to Ice King."

Finn held her close and stroked her hair in a calming manner.

"I'm sorry PB..."

Princess Bubblegum shook her head.

"You have nothing to apologize for...just..."

She looked into Finn's eyes, her own eyes bloodshot from the tears.

"...promise me from now on you'll let me fight by your side. I hate just sitting on the sidelines waiting to see if you're ok or not."

Finn looked back into hers, any thoughts he may've had about arguing with her dying with the love and determination he saw in her eyes. Finn sighed and smiled.

"Ok PB...I promise."

Princess Bubblegum smiled back and kissed him again before resting her head back on his chest and closing her eyes.

"I love you Finn."

Finn rested his chin on top of her head protectively and closed his eyes as well.

"I love you PB."

The two fell asleep like that.

The Next Day...

Candy Kingdom

6:00 am

The sudden screams of terror and panic from the citizens of the Candy Kingdom woke both Finn and Princess Bubblegum from their slumber. Quickly getting to his feet, Finn looked out the Tower Window to see where the commotion was coming from, his eyes widened when he saw Candy People fleeing away from Susan Strong who was just standing there. Can't say he blamed them, after all the last time Susan was there she and a group of Fish People came to devour the Candy Kingdom. Once Susan saw Finn staring out the window she spoke in a startlingly clear manner.

"Finn, we need to talk! Bring Fionna with you as well!"

Finn's eyes widened even more, when did Susan learn to speak so clearly? Also how did she know about Fionna?

"Ok! We'll be right there!"

Finn stepped away from the window, looking at Princess Bubblegum who was stretching out and yawning.

"Who was that Finn? Why were they causing so much commotion?"

Finn sighed.

"It was Susan Strong, she said she wants to talk to me and Fionna."

Princess Bubblegum frowned at the mention of Susan Strong, not forgetting that she at one point wanted to devour the Candy Kingdom.

"She's not here to cause trouble is she?"

Finn shook his head.

"I don't think so, she was alone."

Princess Bubblegum wasn't convinced.

"Well, just in case I'm going to have the Banana Guards on alert in case she tries anything."

Before Finn could protest Princess Bubblegum had already left the Bedroom, Finn sighed.

"This is gonna be one of those mornings..."

Candy Kingdom Courtyard

6:30 am

Susan Strong had never moved one inch from where she was standing as she patiently waited for Finn and Fionna. By then most of the Candy People had fled to their homes and barricaded themselves inside. She didn't have to wait much longer as Finn, Fionna, Cake and Princess Bubblegum who was flanked by 2 Banana Guards approached her. Susan smiled when she saw Finn and Fionna, ignoring Princess Bubblegum and Cake.

"Finn, Fionna, it is so good to see you again. And all grown up too, my the years have gone by fast.

Fionna blinked a few times.

"Excuse me but I don't know you."

Susan laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry pardon my manners I haven't spoken this way in a long time. My name is Susan."

Susan suddenly removed her Cat Hat revealing long golden locks and human ears. Fionna's eyes widened.

"You're human!"

Finn wasn't surprised, he knew she was Human after the last time they encountered each other when Susan made him touch her ears (Forgot the name of the Episode).

"Why are you here Susan? And how do you know Fionna?"

Susan's smile never wavered.

"It's quite simple actually Finn...you and Fionna are my children."

Both Finn and Fionna's eyes widened so much you'd swear they were about to bug out of their heads.

"WHAT?!"

Princess Bubblegum was also in disbelief.

"You're their Mother?! Finn told me his birth Mother died when he was a baby!"

Susan shook her head.

"Not died, just disappeared for a while. I needed to lead some hostile creatures away from Finn so I left him not sure if I'd survive or not, fortunately Jake's Parents were there to take care of him."

Both Finn and Fionna were dumbstruck, especially Fionna.

"Wait wait wait...Finn's my Brother and you're my Mother?! How come I can't remember any of this?!"

Susan looked at Fionna sympathetically.

"Because I lost you when you were born...you were born a few minutes before Finn was and a pack of Magical Cats took you away from me..."

Susan tried not to cry while Fionna looked at Cake before looking back at Susan.

"But...all I can remember since childhood was living in Aaa...was all that just a dream or something?"

Susan shook her head.

"Aaa is a real place, but it's not as far off as you may think. In fact it's just on the other side of this Planet."

Finn suddenly got angry, REALLY angry.

"If you're my Mother then why the stuff did you act like you didn't know me when I first met you?! And what was with the Cavewoman act?! Or the..."

Finn's ramblings were interrupted by sobs wracking his body as tears started to stream down his face. Princess Bubblegum looked at him in concern as she reached out to him.

"Finn..."

Princess Bubblegum was beat to the punch however as Susan suddenly walked up to Finn and embraced him.

"I'm sorry Finn...sorry for all of it. I wish I could take those years of not being by your side back but I can't. If you don't forgive me I'll understand..."

Much to Susan's surprise however Finn returned the hug. He didn't say anything he simply hugged her. Just then Susan felt someone else's arm wrap around her and saw Fionna had joined in on the hug much to her surprise. Susan smiled and wrapped her arms around both of her children.

"I'm sorry for not being there for you both...I hope I can make it up to you one day."

Princess Bubblegum smiled as she watched, finally Finn had a family.

The End

(Author's Note: Thank you for reading and as usual, Reviews are welcome and I love reading them! :D)

**Bold**: Thoughts

_Italics_: Flashbacks

Adventure Time is (C) 2007-2013 by Pendleton Ward and Cartoon Network


End file.
